User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 16 (Sub), 15 (Dub)
Return to Episode 15 (Sub), 14 (Dub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 17 (Sub) Japanese title: "Reika’s Troubles! What am I Studying For!?" English title: "Chloe Quits" Guys, we all know Reika/Chloe isn’t going to quit Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force. But will she realize what she truly wants to do? Will we find out more about our ice princess? Let’s find out! We start with Miyuki/Emily, Akane/Kelsey, Yayoi/Lily, and Nao/April standing on the roof of the school, dejected. They haven’t done well on their tests. In the dub, dialogue is added at the very beginning where Emily asks the girls if they all got their tests back, too. Then, the girls all talk about how bad their tests were. In the sub, Akane says she failed at English, Yayoi says she failed at math, Nao says she failed at history, and Miyuki says she failed at everything. In the dub, Lily says she failed at math, April says she failed at history, and Emily says she failed at English. Reika/Chloe comes over. Reika tells the girls to cheer up, while Chloe asks what’s wrong. Then, in the sub, Nao says Reika must have gotten top marks again and Yayoi says she’s never not been at the top; in the dub, April says Chloe wouldn’t understand and Lily says Chloe’s grades are always perfect. Reika/Chloe then tells the girls their grades will improve if they dedicate themselves to their studies. Nao/April scoffs because Reika/Chloe is treating studying like it’s easy. Miyuki asks why they have to study, while Emily says studying makes her face hurt. I have no idea why Emily’s face would get hurt by studying (maybe by tripping over her books or scrunching her mouth up in concentration?), but they likely changed the like because Miyuki/Emily is playing with her cheeks during this line. Anyway, the girls’ responses are changed, too. In the sub, Reika says that Miyuki has to think about their future, Akane says that she doesn’t think it’ll be that bad if she doesn’t study, and Yayoi says they may not even need what they’re learning in the future. In the dub, Chloe says that her face has never been hurt by studying, Kelsey says that’s easy for her to say because she likes studying, and Lily says that Chloe is always responsible about her work. Miyuki asks Reika why she studies, while Emily asks Chloe if she studies because she wants to or because she has to. This causes Reika/Chloe to freeze up, and then we get the opening themes. We cut to Reika/Chloe’s traditional Japanese house. In the sub, a rooster wakes her up. In the dub, she’s woken by an alarm clock and her brother. Also, the dub adds the episode title over this scene. We then cut to her and her brother doing warm-up exercises outside. In the sub, the brother is named Juunosuke; he has no name yet in the dub. Also, he has dialogue added in the dub where he tells “Chlo” they need to do at least 5 miles. We cut to the kitchen, where Reika/Chloe is helping her mom with breakfast. She says she’s finished (in the sub, specifying that it’s eggs). In the sub, her mom thanks her; in the dub, she tells her to check on the rice. After that, we cut to Reika/Chloe doing homework. The Japanese text in her book is replaced with a diagram in the dub. The added diagram looks a bit wrong. It’s flat, while the page is curved. Also, the left margin is wider than the right margin. 16 01 reika homework.png 16 02 chloe homework.png Anyway, Reika/Chloe remembers Miyuki/Emily asking why she studies and stops. Then, we cut to her grandfather, who’s working on calligraphy. He’s painting a kanji (type of Japanese character) meaning “The Path” (the same kanji Reika had on her banner in episode 7). Oddly enough, none of the Japanese text in this room, calligraphy or otherwise, is removed in the dub. I read a comment on this series once saying it was implied that Chloe was Japanese-American. At first, I thought, Everyone in this series is kind of Japanese-American, right? But now, seeing Chloe’s unedited traditional Japanese house with Japanese hairstyles and Japanese characters, I understand what that poster meant. I feel that what sets this dub apart from other Americanized dubs is that Glitter Force seems to have respect for Japan. Good on you, Saban. Reika/Chloe asks her grandfather for advice. She tells her that she doesn’t know if she’s studying because she likes it (in the dub, she brings up that her parents want her to study). She also brings up that she’s only on the student council because she was voted into it, and that the reason she does archery is because she was asked to join. An image of her in the student council has text changed in the dub. 16 03 reika whiteboard.png 16 04 chloe whiteboard.png She brings up Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force as well, but catches her mistake before her grandpa can get too curious. Then, she asks about finding her own path, like shown on her grandpa’s scroll (in the dub, she says that the scroll says, “The Way,” which could be another translation of the character). Grandpa advises that she quit everything. In the sub, he says, “Quit and see”; in the dub, he says more outright that she can figure out if she wants to do those things by quitting them. We get the title card in the sub. Then, we cut to Reika/Chloe standing in front of a group of students outside the school. The entire class is asking at once what’s going on, but in the dub, Emily is speaking over all of them. She isn’t exactly yelling, it just sounds like her audio was amplified. Also, Emily asks why Chloe got the entire school together. Those kids might make up an entire class, but the whole school? No way. In the sub, Reika says, “I quit,” and Miyuki asks what she’s quitting. In the dub, Chloe has something to say, and Emily says she wishes she had popcorn (a pretty funny line, in my opinion). She then says that she’s quitting the student council and the archery club. Reika says she quits her studies, while Chloe says she quits study hall. Reika/Chloe starts to say she quits Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force, but the other four girls and Candy wave their hands to try to distract the other students, and Miyuki/Emily grabs Candy before the others can see her. The panic is darkened in the dub. 16 05 japanese candy.png 16 06 english candy.png Reika asks the class to please let her quit, while Chloe tells the class she’s quitting everything. When Miyuki/Emily asks why, Reika says that she doesn’t know what to do and that her half-heartedness will hurt everyone, while Chloe says that it’s not because of anything anyone did, it’s just that she wants to find out what she wants to do with her life. Two students freak out (in the dub, one of them mentions a tournament), but student council president Irie/Jared calms them down. Irie tells Reika that she doesn’t have to rush because she can quit any time, while Jared makes sure with Chloe that she’s not really quitting, just taking “a leave of absence.” When Reika/Chloe hesitates, Nao/April comes up and says that Reika/Chloe needs a break because she always works so hard (in the dub, she says it’s fine as long as the break isn’t too long). Yayoi tells Miyuki that Reika must be serious, while Lily tells Emily that this isn’t like Chloe at all. Thus, Miyuki says that maybe Reika needs a break, while Emily says that Chloe might be stressed out. Nao/April tells Reika/Chloe to go take a break and figure out what she wants to do. Then, Reika/Chloe bows (uncut in the dub!). Reika apologizes, while Chloe thanks everyone. We cut back to Reika/Chloe’s house the next morning. Just like last time, the rooster crow is changed to an alarm clock. Also, where it’s silent in the original, her brother is counting off his warm-up exercises. We then cut to outside, where her brother tells her that she doesn’t have to jog with him and he can do what he wants. We cut to the kitchen, where her mom says the same thing about her cooking. We then cut to school. An exterior shot is added in the dub. 16 07 english exterior shot.png|The mysterious ways of Saban Reika writes down, "What I want to do", while Chloe writes, "What I like". This means that more text is painted over. 16 08 what I want.png|What I want to do 16 09 what I like.png|What I like In the Japanese version, Reika/Chloe is in English class, so the teacher has both Japanese and English phrases on the board. In the dub, the Japanese phrases are removed. 16 10 japanese chalkboard.png 16 11 english chalkboard.png During the lesson, Reika/Chloe asks herself internally what it is she wants to do. Reika speaks more slowly and has less lines than Chloe in this part. We then cut to her and the other team members eating lunch outside. Reika/Chloe asks to follow the others around to see what they do after school, and they all agree. In the sub, Candy says she’ll go with them; in the dub, she says (as well-acted as usual) that after school is her favorite time of day. It should be noted that in both versions, the girls are eating with chopsticks. We cut to the library, where Reika/Chloe and Miyuki/Emily are reading. Dialogue is added in the dub where Emily says in a goofy voice that they’ll start with “Chloe and Emily time.” Text is translated on the girls’ books. Japanese version: 16 12 miyuki & reika books.png 16 14 miyuki book.png 16 16 reika book.png Miyuki/Emily reacts very emotionally and loudly to the fairy tale she’s reading, which causes the other students in the library (Reika/Chloe not included) to shush her. Reika/Chloe then asks if Miyuki/Emily has read it before (Reika asks out of curiousity; Chloe asks if that’s why she was so emotional). Miyuki/Emily says yes, and Reika/Chloe asks why she’d read something she’d already read. Miyuki says it’s interesting every time she reads it, while Emily says it gets better every time. She then shows Reika/Chloe a part of her book that she likes, and Reika/Chloe smiles and nods. This part is unspecified in the sub, but Emily narrates it to Chloe in the dub (“When she guesses his name’s Rumpelstilskin!”). Not only is the dub using an actual fairy tale for once, it’s made an improvement over the sub. I’d like to know what Miyuki’s actually reading! We cut to the gym. Akane/Kelsey is cheering on the other members of her volleyball team while Reika/Chloe watches. Reika asks why Akane’s yelling so loudly, while Chloe says that Kelsey’s even more enthusiastic off the field (it’s a court, Chloe) than on it. Akane/Kelsey responds that cheering on the teammates builds teamwork. Akane says that their feelings are one when everyone cheers together, while Kelsey says that cheering gives them something to do on the sidelines. Then, Akane/Kelsey continues cheering. In the sub, we hear Akane shout; in the dub, this is silenced in favor of Chloe thinking that Kelsey is enthusiastic. We cut to one of the classrooms, where Reika/Chloe, Candy, and Yayoi/Lily are drawing. In the sub, the beginning is entirely silent; in the dub, Chloe says that Candy’s drawing is “very modern” and the rest is silent. Yayoi/Lily seems increasingly frustrated by her drawing efforts. When Reika/Chloe asks what’s wrong, Yayoi/Lily says she can’t get the mouth of the character she’s drawing quite right. A bit of dialogue is added in the dub where Chloe says the drawing looks good to her and Lily says she has to get it just right. We cut to Nao/April and her siblings on the soccer field. Reika/Chloe compliments Nao/April on how well she takes care of her siblings. In the sub, Reika says that she takes care of them a lot and Nao says she’s just looking after them; in the dub, Chloe says that April protects them and April says she can’t protect them from everything. One of Nao/April’s brothers (Yuuta/Hugo) trips and starts crying. Reika/Chloe runs to comfort him, but Nao/April intervenes and encourages him to stand up on his own, after which he runs away happy. In the dub, Hugo sounds a bit like an adult. Also, when Reika/Chloe looks at Nao/April in admiration, dialogue is added where Chloe says she does such a good job. We cut to Reika/Chloe and Candy on a park bench. Candy complains that she’s thirsty, so Reika/Chloe uses the Juice Décor/Charm from last episode to summon some juice. After Candy has her fill, Reika/Chloe says that she wishes she could do her best at things she enjoys like the others can. Candy says that she already is. As the two look over the lake in front of them, dialogue is added where Chloe says, “Maybe you’re right.” We get a sudden cut to Joker/Rascal slamming papers down on Akaoni/Brute’s desk. The text on the papers is changed in the dub. I have no idea what the Japanese text is, but the English text says, “Top Secret”. 16 18 akaoni papers.png 16 19 brute papers.png|TOP SECRET The papers are a record of all of Akaoni/Brute’s confrontations with Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force. Joker/Rascal says that Pierrot/Nogo (the bad guys’ boss) is mad that somebody as strong as Akaoni/Brute hasn’t been able to defeat the girls. In the sub, Akaoni asks why he’s giving the papers to him, and Joker says he gave them to Wolfrun and Majorina as well; in the dub, Brute asks what Nogo said about him and Rascal says it’ll just make him nervous and that he should study the papers. Akaoni/Brute tries to read the papers but fails. The dub cuts a part where Akaoni falls asleep when reading them but is woken up by a snot bubble popping. The dub also adds mental dialogue where Brute gets nervous about the book’s length and the size of the print. He then decides he doesn’t need to study, he just has to defeat the team. He’s very proud of being so “smart”. The sub shows us the eyecatches, which show Cure Beauty and Candy. Then, we cut to the girls other than Reika/Chloe at school. Akane worries that it might have been their fault if Reika’s still worried, while Kelsey hopes Chloe won’t quit the Glitter Force for too long. In the sub, Yayoi says she hopes Reika’s only quitting Pretty Cure temporarily (what Kelsey said) and Miyuki wonders when she’s coming back. In the dub, Lily worries about one of the villains attacking while Chloe’s gone and Emily says she’s sure she’ll come back. We then cut to three younger children walking with a book. The text on the cover is changed. 16 21 japanese child book.png 16 22 english child book.png In the sub, the girl in the middle is looking at math problems she used to have problems with and the boys says she got them all right. Akaoni is shocked that the children are happy about having studied. In the dub, the girl in the middle says the book explains how to do the math problems she got wrong and the boy says he wishes he’d studied. Brute exclaims that they won’t have to study anymore. Akaoni/Brute summons a Bad Ending. The four girls notice, and Candy does, too. (In the sub, she says, “Oh, no!”; in the dub, she apologizes to Chloe). Reika/Chloe starts to follow, but hesitates. In the sub, Reika flashes back to her mother telling her to take a break and think about what she really wants to do; in the dub, Candy tells Chloe that the others can handle it without her and shouts that she’s coming. Akaoni/Brute turns the Wheel of Doom to the sixteenth click, and the other four girls transform. The transformation is the same in both versions up until the girls introducing themselves. In the sub, the four fall to the ground together before introducing themselves; in the dub, only Glitter Lucky falls. By the way, both Cure Peace and Glitter Peace choose rock. Additionally, some parts of the transformation that usually are darkened aren’t. These are: · Miyuki/Emily applying her “Glitter Bands” · Yayoi/Lily clapping with puff in hand · Nao/April creating a triangle of wind · Miyuki/Emily tapping her chest with the puff · Miyuki/Emily’s bow appearing · Miyuki/Emily’s hair transforming · Nao/April’s hair transforming By contrast, Yayoi/Lily twirling around after clapping is dimmed when it usually isn’t. Akaoni/Brute points out that there’s only four of them. Sunny replies that they only need four people to beat him, and Akaoni/Brute gets mad and decides to be just as much of an idiot as Wolfrun/Ulric last episode by summoning a red-nosed Akanbe/Buffoon. He does this using the math textbook. The cover has Japanese text, even in the dub. I suppose Saban didn’t want to edit every single frame in the fight scene that the Akanbe/Buffoon appears in, but it’s still strange that an English textbook became Japanese for no reason in the dub. Something similar happened in episode 13->12, but that was more excusable because the girls were in Kyoto the “Asia-Pacific Expo.” Also of note: usually, the dub villains say, “Buffoon, come on down!” when summoning Buffoons. This time, Brute says, “Buffoon, get down here!” The Akanbe/Buffoon points at Sunny and calls her name. Cure Sunny asks if it’s challenging her, while Glitter Sunny asks why “he’s” talking. The Akanbe then says, “Problem!” while the Buffoon says, “Question 1!” The girls react in shock as the Akanbe/Buffoon opens itself up to a page, whose text is changed in the dub. 16 24 cure sunny question.png|Problem: How do you say "My name is Cure Sunny" in English? 16 25 glitter sunny question.png|Find the predicate! "The cow jumped over the moon." The Akanbe asks, “How do you say, ‘My name is Cure Sunny’ in English?” while the Buffoon asks, “What is the predicate in this sentence: ‘The cow jumped over the moooon!’” (He even says “moon” like a normal Buffoon would shout its name, which is really cute/cool/funny.) Sunny freaks out over the problem, then gives her answer. Cure Sunny says, “Watashi Cure Sunny!” (Japanese for “I'm Cure Sunny!”) in her best approximation of an American accent, while Glitter Sunny says that it depends on what color the cow is. Either way, Sunny’s wrong. The Buffoon then shows and reads the right answer. 16 26 cure sunny answer.png|Answer: My name is CureSunny. 16 27 glitter sunny answer.png|The predicate is: "jumped over the moon." Interestingly, the Akanbe still has a Japanese accent when reading the English answer. Also, why isn’t there a space between “Cure” and “Sunny”? Anyway, the Akanbe/Buffoon shoots a giant “X” at Sunny, trapping her. Sunny protests (Glitter Sunny saying she’d like to see him answer that) and Akaoni/Brute says that’ll happen to everyone who gets a question wrong. The Akanbe/Buffoon then chooses Peace. The question isn’t changed, but Japanese text is removed. 16 28 cure peace question.png|Problem: 1+2+3+4= 16 29 glitter peace question.png|1+2+3+4= Unfortunately, Peace can’t answer the question quickly enough, so she suffers Sunny’s fate. Japanese text is also removed from the answer. 16 30 cure peace answer.png|Answer: 1+2+3+4=10 16 31 glitter peace answer.png|1+2+3+4=10 March/Spring is next. The text in the book is changed. Cure March is asked who the third shogun in the Tokugawa Shogunate (the last feudal Japanese government, headed by a military leader or shogun), while Glitter Spring is asked who the 13th president of the United States is. 16 32 cure march question.png|Problem: Who was the third shogun in the Tokugawa Shogunate? 16 33 glitter spring question.png|Who was the 13th president of the United States? March guesses “Tokugawa Ie-something” while Spring guesses “President Somebody”. She, too, gets X’ed. The answer is Tokugawa Iemitsu in the sub and Millard Fillmore in the dub. 16 34 cure march answer.png|Answer: Tokugawa Iemitsu 16 35 glitter spring answer.png|Millard Filmore March, by the way, only grunts when she’s trapped; Spring accuses the Buffoon of having made Millard Fillmore up (Sorry, Spring, but he was a real dude). When the Akanbe/Buffoon chooses Happy/Lucky, she panics because she isn’t good at anything. Something I realized: the subjects the girls were asked about are the same ones they said they failed at the beginning of the subbed episode! Anyway, Akaoni says that Happy’s the weakest, while Brute says that Lucky’s a chicken. This causes Happy/Lucky to run forth to prove him wrong. The monster gives her a fill-in-the-blank question: “Even a walking dog _____” in the sub and “Mary had a little _____; its fleece was white as snow.” In the dub. 16 36 cure happy question.png|Problem: What is the continuation of the proverb, "Even a walking dog..."? 16 37 glitter lucky question.png|Fill in the blank! Mary had a little ____; its fleece was white as snow. Happy/Lucky is extremely confident, but still gets it wrong. Happy says, “Even a walking dog barks happily,” (it’s actually “Even a walking dog bumps into a pole”, a Japanese proverb meaning that everyone will fall into trouble even if they try to avoid it), while Lucky says, “Mary had a little puppy dog named Muffin.” She gets X’ed, and Sunny gets mad at her. The Akanbe/Buffoon is about to finish off the trapped girls when Reika/Chloe and Candy arrive. Akaoni/Brute asks if Reika/Chloe was lost. Reika/Chloe replied that she was, and that she didn’t know what to do, but that she wanted to come here as soon as she found out something was wrong (Reika says she came of her own will; Chloe says that sometimes what you want to do and what you have to do are the same thing). Also, dialogue is added to the kids suffering under the Bad End funk. Akaoni asks if Reika thinks she can defeat the Akanbe all by herself, while Brute mocks her speech and tells her to just beat up the Buffoon already. Then, upon Candy’s prompting, Reika/Chloe transforms into Beauty/Breeze. She faces the Akanbe/Buffoon, who gives her another problem. Cure Beauty is asked to say, “My name is Cure Beauty” in English, while Glitter Breeze is asked to find the subject in “Around the rough and rugged rock the ragged rascal ran.” Cure Sunny is shocked that the Akanbe is asking English questions again, while Glitter Sunny asks the Buffoon to say the sentence again. 16 38 cure beauty question 1.png|Problem: How do you say, "My name is Cure Beauty," in English? 16 39 glitter breeze question 1.png|Find the subject! "Around the rough and rugged rock the ragged rascal ran" Beauty/Breeze gets the problem right (in the dub, the answer is “the rascal”). Text in the book is changed to mimic the right answer. Beauty/Breeze’s response creates a red circle that smashes the Akanbe/Buffoon, hurting it. 16 40 cure beauty answer 1.png|Answer: My name is Cure Beauty. 16 41 glitter breeze answer 1.png|The rascal In the sub, Cure Beauty is asked “1 + 2 + 3 + 4” just like Cure Peace. In the dub, Glitter Breeze is asked “1 + 2 - 3 + 6”. 16 42 cure beauty question 2.png|Problem: 1+2+3+4= 16 43 glitter breeze question 2.png|Problem: 1+2-3+6= Beauty answers “10” while Breeze answers “6”. This shoots another zero at the Akanbe/Buffoon. The Akanbe/Buffoon then launches another question: “Who was the third shogun in the Tokugawa Shogunate?” in the sub and “Who was the wife of the 4th President of the United States?” in the dub. 16 44 cure beauty question 3.png|Problem: Who was the third shogun in the Tokugawa Shogunate? 16 45 glitter breeze question 3.png|Question: Who was the wife of the 4th President of the United States? Beauty answers “Tokugawa Iemitsu” while Breeze answers “Dolly Madison.” I gotta say, I love the Buffoon’s voice acting. He seems shocked when Breeze first gets it right and then gets increasingly upset, the third time begging Breeze to get the answer wrong. I complained about the voice acting in the dub at first, but by now it’s really good and what I’d expect out of a Western cartoon. Even Candy has been doing a great job aside from one line. Speaking of Candy, she and the other girls cheer for Beauty/Breeze. Akaoni/Brute asks how she knows everything. Beauty/Breeze replies that she doesn’t, and she tells him what she learned from her friends that day. Beauty says that Sunny taught her the most important thing about volleyball is your partner’s feelings, Peace taught her that every stroke contains an artist’s passion and determination, March taught her that peace and kindness go hand in hand when taking care of children, and that Happy taught her the same story can evoke different meanings each time you read it. Breeze says that Sunny taught her you can be a valuable team member even when not in the game, Peace taught her that you shouldn’t settle for just good enough, Spring taught her that an important part of childcare is teaching kids to stand on their own feet, and Lucky taught her that even familiar things like an often-read story can still contain wonders and surprises. Akaoni asks what Beauty is talking about, while Brute is amazed that Breeze is still talking. He then takes the chance to send the Akanbe/Buffoon after her while her back is turned. Even when continuing her speech, though, Beauty/Breeze launches into an epic fistfight that is entertaining and effective, as well as darkened in the dub. 16 50 japanese fight.png|The poor video quality of the online sub 16 51 english fight.png Beauty says that studying isn’t the only thing that’s important; she wants to learn a lot more, including what she wants to do someday; Breeze says that she now knows what she wants to do: learn something new every day. Beauty/Breeze knocks the Akanbe/Buffoon to the ground. Akaoni/Brute gets upset at her continued speech and tells the Akanbe/Buffoon to give Beauty/Breeze a suuuuuuuper-hard question. Beauty is asked to say the beginning of Takamura Kōtarō’s poem “Journey,” while Breeze is asked to say the English translation of the text on the Buffoon’s front cover (it reads “mondai juu”, by the way. Problem 10?) 16 46 cure beauty question 4.png|Recite the beginning of the poet Takamura Kōtarō's poem, "Journey". 16 47 glitter breeze question 4.png|もんだいじゅう Happy/Lucky freaks out because the problem is incredibly difficult (she also refers to Breeze as Chloe. Stop doing that when she’s transformed!). Dialogue is added where the Buffoon says, “Tick tock!” Akaoni/Brute laughs because it seems this problem has even Beauty/Breeze stumped. Akaoni says that he doesn’t know the answer either, while Brute says that Breeze is going to get an X. However, Beauty/Breeze has the answer. Beauty says, “There lies not a path in front of me. A path has been laid out behind me.” Breeze says the text means “Workbook of Problems” (proving that I'm nowhere near fluent in Japanese) and says Brute wasn’t expecting her to know Japanese. 16 48 cure beauty answer 4.png|Answer: There lies not a path in front of me / A path has been laid out behind me 16 49 glitter breeze answer 4.png|Workbook of Problems Akaoni/Brute freaks out and the rest of the team cheers. Beauty says that she will keep learning in order to find what she wants to do, and that will be her path; Breeze says that no big orange (he’s red) troll will bring a bad ending to her world. Akaoni/Brute sends the Akanbe/Buffoon forth one more time, but Beauty/Breeze uses Beauty/Sparkle Blizzard to kill the Akanbe/Buffoon. Usually, as an Akanbe/Buffoon dies, it says it’s name as it disappears. This is what happens in the sub; in the dub, this Buffoon says, “I don’t want to play anymore!” The X’s disappear and the other four girls fall to the ground. Akaoni says she can’t believe Beauty wants to keep studying, while Brute says he should have studied Rascal’s files. He teleports away and Candy puts the newfound Banana Décor/Charm in the Décor Décor/Charm Chest. We then cut all six mains de-transformed and standing around. The establishing shot has some changed dialogue; in the sub, Akane says that Reika’s amazing and Reika says she’s not that amazing, and in the dub, Kelsey says it’s a relief Chloe showed up because they really needed her. The rest of the dialogue is changed. In the sub, Reika says that if Akane studies English, she can play volleyball around the world. She suggests that Yayoi make an illustrated guide to help others with math and that Nao teach her brothers (not sisters?) about soccer history. When she gives advice to Miyuki, Miyuki finishes her sentence by saying that if she learns a lot, she can enjoy fairy tales even more. In the dub, Chloe says that she needs the others as much as they need her. She says that Kelsey’s enthusiasm and support binds the team together, that Lily’s perseverance on her drawings shows how she never gives up, and that April raising her siblings has developed patience and tolerance in her. When Chloe starts to talk to Emily, Emily says that her good quality is that she can recite a bunch of fairytales by heart. Anyway, everyone laughs and the episode ends, but not before some added dialogue where Chloe says that’s exactly what she was going to say. Overall: I was excited for this episode, and now that it’s over I have gotten everything I came here for and more. This episode not only gave much-needed focus to Reika/Chloe, but also further developed the other four characters at the same time. One of the reasons I like this season is because of how interconnected the girls are. When one girl changes, develops, or has something happen to her, the others are active participants in the ride. Another thing I like about this season is about how weird the situations get sometimes. We have turning small, switching bodies, cloning monsters, giant can crushers, and today a hilarious quiz show that displayed how each of the girls dealt with an intellectual crisis! (“Watashi Cure Sunny!” and “Ie-something” are my two favorite lines in the show right now.) Plus, Beauty/Breeze was absolutely amazing. Let me put this in perspective: I have all A’s except for a single B+. I would not be able to answer a good number of the questions Breeze answers (some of the Japanese questions depended on familiarity with Japanese culture rather than intelligence). That just says how superhumanly intelligent Beauty/Breeze is. Couple that with an epic fistfight that rivals last episode, and we have something awesome for Japanese and American fans alike to enjoy! 'Next episode: 'The girls enter a comedy contest! Category:Blog posts